King of the Bro's
by Conanyaoi
Summary: Jennifer has finally had enough of Pewdie and decides to bring him to her world to teach him a lesson. Will Stephano and the Bro army be able to save him or will he be trapped forever in a world of his own making?
1. Chapter 1

The dirty blond Swed opens his light blue eyes, his face has a light beard lining his chin.

"Wh-where the hell am I?"

He asks looking around the unfamiliar room, he sits up in the strange bed and examines the room. The room is red with a strange flower design and green borders that line the room, a small brown dresser with only three drawers sits beside the bed. On the right side of the room on the right side of a window full of fog sits a brown and yellow wardrobe, on the other side of the room sits a desk with three small drawers, a cabinet, and a plain brown wooden chair. The Swedish man removers the dark green blanket that has the same design as the wall and swings his legs over the side of the bed then places his feet on the hard wood floor. Some of the floor is being covered by a large red rug, it only covers the middle of the floor.

To his surprise he's wearing a pair of black leather shoes, dark blue jeans which show that the threads around the knees are worn from years of use. He's also wearing a white shirt with the black outline of a fist and under the fist in big bold letters reads the word Brofist. These are his clothes as he remembers a fan of his internet video's sending him the shirt but he definitely didn't go to bed in them. He gasps and calls out for someone.

"M-Marzia!" He calls his beautiful Italian girlfriends name which was also a fan of his but after a friend told her of his videos she contacted him and soon after that they got together. "Cutiepie!"

He calls once more for the light brown haired chocolate eyed girl this time using her internet name, the man is getting worried as he knows he kissed her goodnight before they went to sleep in their separate beds. In the room there was only a queen sized bed, he stubbles to the door still feeling a bit woozy and tries to open it only to find that it's locked.

_Shit._

He thinks as he jogs over to the small dresser and kneels in front of it, he opens the bottom drawer to find two match boxes both with twenty matches in side. He opens the middle drawer to find a small vial of blue liquid, he then opens the top drawer but nothing is in it, he crawls over to the right side of the room to search the desk. He opens the cabinet and finds lantern and a large bottle of oil, he fills the lantern with the oil but doesn't bother turning it on as the glow from the red candles flame is enough to light the room. When he stands up he places the lantern on the desk reminding himself not to forget it when and if he finds the key. He goes over to the wardrobe and opens it but only finds white shirts hanging from wire hangers, finding nothing he looks around the room not moving from his spot. With a sigh of defeat he falls against the wall the wall and sinks to the ground, the sudden thump causes a painting of Mt. Everest to fall and hit the young man's head.

Rubbing the throbbing part of his skull he looks up to see a hole in the wall where the painting was hanging, he stands up and smiles seeing an old rusty key sitting in the hole. He takes the key, grabs the lantern, then goes to the door, he puts the key into the key hole and turns it but as the door unlocks he hears a cracking sound. The key broke inside the lock, worried he turns the knob but is relieved that the door opens, outside the room it's pitch black so he lights his new lantern with one of his matches. It doesn't help much only lighting the space around him, there are two hallways one to his left and one to his right each leading only into darkness. He begins thinking about which way to take when he hears a low moan from the left side. The man turns around to see something limping toward him, thinking it's a wounded person he carefully walks toward it.

When he gets closer the moan turns into a low growl, his eyes widen as he sees it isn't a man nor a woman but a monster. It has no jaw so its tongue hangs limply from the back of what's left of its mouth, it looks somewhat human but at the same time it's clear it isn't, at least not anymore. Its only form of clothing is a cloth just big enough to cover its groin area, stitches cover its hairless body as it limps closer to the man. It lets out another low growl as the thing reaches for the man with its long sharp claws, in fear and confusion the man stumbles backwards falling onto his butt. Finding it somewhat hard to move he slowly inches away from the thing until he hits a wall. Panic rises as he sees that there's another hallway to the left of him but is too afraid to try and run for it thinking the monster might lunge at him.

He closes his eyes not wanting to know what'll happen nest just thinking, how did this happen? Why am I here? Where is Marzia and is she okay? Knowing he'll never get an answer he awaits his fate, he suddenly hears running and what sounds like a sword being unsheathed. After hearing what sounds like a thirty second battle he starts to think he's about to be pray to a bigger more dangerous foe.

"There you are Pewdie, I've been looking all over for you."

Hearing his internet name Pewdie opens his eyes and looks up, the thing he thought to be a horrifying monster fighting for a meal is actually a teenager about seventeen, the boy has golden skin and yellow eyes. His hair is a darkish yellow, he's wearing yellow Egyptian clothes, he's holding out his hand to help Pewdie up.

"Come now, you are safe." The Swede hears a bit of a French accent in the boys voice.

"Wh-who are you?" He asks taking the boys hand. "Why'd you save me?" He helps Pewdie to his feet before answering.

"I am Stephano." Stephano kneels down digging the tip of his golden blade into the ground as he bows his head. "It's nice to finally meet face to face king Pewdiepie."

Pewdie is shocked he'd play many games and find a golden or sometimes bronze statue and name it Stephano. Stephano stands, seeing his kings' confusion he smirks and sheaths his sword. "I will explain when we get to the safe place with Piggeh and Mr. Chair." He holds out his hand to take the lantern. "Please, I shall lead the way." Reluctantly he hands the yellow lantern to the golden teen.

"Thank you." As they walk Pewdie keeps a firm hold of Stephanos shirt. "Don't worry, sir, I have just walked through these hallways, they should be clear."

The hallways are green with the same flower pattern as the rooms' walls but with a red border. Since all the hallways look the same the only difference being the number of brown yellow knobbed doors and the amount of blood and bodies it would be easy to get lost. Although the words of the teen were somewhat comforting it's the word "should" that still gives Pewdie this uneasy feeling in his chest. After what seems like hours of walking in the foul smelling hallways Pewdie starts to hear voices.

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha! I'm pumped, I'm pumped, I'm so freakin' pumped!" Yells a loud mouth sounding male letting the noise echo down the hallway, he hears Stephano let out an irritated sigh.

"I told that moron to keep his damn voice down." He grumbles in anger, Stephano stops outside a door with a weak light flickering from under the crack of the door.

"Ssssh! Stephano told us to keep it quiet or we'd attract monsters." An older nervous sounding man says trying to quiet down the loud mouth.

"Ah ha ha ha! That stick in the mud? He's waaaay to paranoid."

AN; Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfic and in the future I hope to become an author. If you would like please write a comment and tell me what you think. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Pewdie sees Stephano's left eye twitch before he gives a devilish looking smirk, he opens the door a bit but not enough for the two inside to notice. He lets out a low growl that sounds just like the monster from earlier, the laughing stops right before Stephano kicks the door open scaring the two inside. There are only two people in the room, one with pink hair and pink eyes who looks to be about Stephano's age is wearing only a pair of brown beat up leather shoes. Ripped up tight brown shorts that stop at his knees, because he's not wearing a shirt you can see a large scar running from his collar bone straight down to his belly button. Though at first he had fear in his eyes the pink haired teen now has a big smile on his face and excitement in his eyes after seeing his golden friend.

The shivering man next to him, who is obviously older than the two teens has dark brown hair that is being somewhat covered by a French brae. He's wearing a white long sleeve undershirt with dark green vest; his pants are black along with black dress shoes. He has glasses over his green nervous and scared eyes, though he relaxes after seeing that the horrendous monster is Stephano he's still trembling.

"Stick in the mud, eh?" Stephano smirks as he quietly shuts the door when Pewdie comes in, the wall where the door hit has a small hole in it with plaster still crumbling to the dark green carpet below

"I-I told him to keep his v-voice down…" Without saying a word Stephano walks over to the two and places his one hand on each of their shoulders looking at Pewdie with a smile.

"Your majesty, his name," Stephano gives a slight shake to the pink haired teens shoulder. "is Piggeh and this," He looks at the man on his left. "is Mr. Chair. You may now ask any questions you wish."

Stephano walks over to Pewdie, leads him to a brown chair with a dark green cushion, Pewdie sits down before Shephano sits across from him on a queen sized bed with a green blanket. Piggeh stands to the left of Pewdie giving him a wide smile while Mr. Chair stands to the right of him chewing on his right hands thumbnail.

"U-umm..." His head is spinning in confusion, he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up, Stephano is giving him a warm caring smile.

"Calm yourself, just take your time."

He moves his hand to him kings right hand, only than does he notice that his fist was clinched so hard that his knuckles turned white; Stephano sets the lantern on the ground and places both his hands on his knees waiting for Pewdie's questions.

"I-is Marzia okay?" The first thing coming to his mind is his beautiful Italian girlfriend.

"Yes she's fine, sleeping soundly in your apartment."

"Where am I, why am I here?" Stephano frowns sadness and pain filling his young eyes, he closes his eyes and rubs his forehead twice with his right hand.

"It..." He pauses trying to find the will to go on, Mr. Chair bends down to clarify whats going on.

"We are all family, losing her... i-it was like losing a sister to him and Piggeh... and a daughter for me."

Waiting patently for an explanation from the golden boy Pewdie awkwardly sits back swinging his right leg on top of his left one so he's more comfortable. Stephano looks up tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he feels their sting but doesn't bother to wipe or blink them away. He takes a deep steady breath before continuing.

"It was Jennifer." He says bringing up a name Pewdie will never forget. In games she was always the rock, literally, a huge rock, Pewdie would always call her fat and push away any form of love given to him by the slightly overweight girl. "She finally realized that you didn't love her and… since that was her propose… she snapped. After that I hadn't seen her much… but… one night…"  
_Flashback_

Stephano enters his room, dark circles are under his eyes showing that he hasn't slept in a while; the walls of the room are white with red and brown splatters all over it, the red it still wet. There's a bed pushed up into the left hand corner but nothing else is in the room, Stephano hardly ever even goes into the room which is why it's so empty. He glances at a clock hanging above the one window in the middle of the back wall of the room, it's 4:30 A.M. he moans finding it hard to keep his eyes open in the dimly lit room. The room is being lit by a freshly lit red candle with beads of red wax slowly rolling down the medium sized candle stick. In his tired daze Stephano notices something, he hasn't been in his room for at least three weeks. Any candle that had been lit would have blown out by the wind, burned until there was no wax left to burn, or even started a fire by now. He places his right hand on his sword intending to battle whatever has invaded his personal space, he knows it isn't Piggeh because given the fresh red splatters on the white walls he has already fallen prey to one of the many traps in the room.

"Security off." He whispers for the room to shut down its defenses, he moves slowly to the middle of the room, the candle is placed on the window sill so the corners of the room are completely dark. "Come out, show yourself." He states a ting of anger in his voice.

"Oh Stephano, please don't be so mad." A female figure steps out of the shadows, her skin is gray as well as her hair and eyes, he clothes are gray as well, she's about twenty five.

"Jennifer…" Stephano takes his hand away from his sword and straightens his stance except for a slight slouch do to how tired he is, he smiles seeing his big sister like friend, but soon his smile falls to a small frown. "How'd you get in?" Jennifer gives a sisterly smile.

"I just called off your defenses, little bro, it isn't programmed to your voice." Stephano takes two steps toward his gray friend, he never programmed the defenses like that, that way he wouldn't hurt family members. Piggeh just never remembered to shut it off before entering.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." He'd interrupted by Jennifer laughing; he notices it's not her usual laugh but more of a chuckle which he's never heard from her before. "Jennifer?" His voice is uneasy, he feels more scared than he has battling any foe the young warrior has faced. "I heard you started showing up in games other than Amnesia… and the last time Pewds played Amnesia you killed him several times." Her smile falls and her expression turns to anger.

"Why won't he love me?" He becomes worried, Jennifer was always shy, praising Pewdie, or just an all around nice person. Seeing her live this sends shivers up his spine.

"We aren't real." He tries to reason with the stone gray woman. "We just computer animations, nothing more than programs that he gave a voice."

"Don't ya say that!" She yells making Stephanos defensive instances kick in his hand flies to his sword but he doesn't unsheathe it, his eyes now shine with the thought of murder and he has a scowl on his face. "Stephano…"

She says slowly trying to calm her little brother down, she knows she made a big mistake yelling at the golden boy. With Stephanos warrior instances it's easy to make him snap, she's seen it happen to Piggeh when he pushes his golden friend off the edge. The rage filling his eyes uncontrollable anger rising in his body until everything and everybody becomes nothing but a blur causing him to hack and slash at anything he sees. The only one who can calm him down is her and Piggeh. With her she has to sing a French lullaby but that would take too long, Piggeh simply talks to do to how close they are him but even then the golden boy will land a couple good punches before cooling off.

"Look at me, I took care of ya when ya were sick, stitched your wounds, read to ya when ya were little." His eyes grow wide with anger as his nostrils flare.

"You reek…" His voice is dripping with venom as he removes his golden blade from its holster. "You reek of blood." It's all downhill from here, Jennifer knows she has lost and knows that with how skilled Stephano is she'll never win in a fight.

"Come with me." She pleas begging him to reconsider his options, Jennifer loves Stephano just like a little brother and Stephano loves her just like an older sister. "Pewdie forgot about us, he'll never love me and if it wasn't for 'Ni No Kuni' ya would have disappeared. Don't ya remember how much pain ya were in, how mush ya suffered?" About three months ago Stephano was bedridden slowly disappearing from the bottom up all because his king had forgotten him. He's starting to calm down lowering his sword but not putting it away, rage, though less than before still shines in his eyes.

"What about all the wounds you've gotten protecting him, huh? Come with me, we'll join the Barrels and kill Pewdie." Stephano takes a deep breath before completely coming back to his senses.

"I'm sorry, but no matter what happens I will be loyal to my king, he made me and I have no right to disobey him." Jennifer's face goes dark.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

He feels something blunt strike the back of his head making a surge of pain and confusion rip through his body, he falls to his knees feeling it happen again but this time he feels nothing but darkness over take him.

_End Flashback_

AN; Thank you all for reading I'm very glad you like it, the next chapter will be up soon. It's already typed I just like to wait a day to see how everything goes, but don't worry even if others don't like it I'll still upload the other chapters I know the frustration of an unfinished fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

"When I came to I found that Jennifer had already joined the Barrels, before stopping off at my room she had gone to Piggeh's room and given him that nice scar you see there." Stephano finishes pointing at the scar going from Piggeh's collar bone to his belly button.

"It was totally not cool, bro."

Piggeh adds, Stephano opens his mouth to tell the pink haired teen to shut up but something catches his eye something shining through the thick fog, not bright just a small glint of light just enough to catch his attention. He then realizes what the light is, the shining of an arrow in the distance being illuminated by either a candle or a lantern. His heightened hearing detects a whistling sound, in a split second he leaps from his seat on the bed knocking down Piggeh, Pewdie, and Mr. Chair. When he knocks them down Stephano whacks his knee on the leg of the chair causing him to let out a whimper, the arrow smashes through the window embedding itself into the wall. Stephano holds them all to the ground for two minutes making sure no more arrows break through the window. When he's sure it's clear he sits up on his knees ignoring the throbbing pain in his right knee.

"Is everyone okay?" He asks casting his gaze out the window trying to see who attacked them.

"I'm cool, bro." Piggeh says looking himself over for wounds.

"A little sore but I'm okay." Pewdie says rubbing his left shoulder.

"I-I-I'm f-fine…" Mr. Chair shudders looking wide eyed and scared, Piggeh and Mr. Chair stand up helping Pewdie to his feet as well, Stephano stays on the ground.

"I uh… I need some help." His eyes full of shame as Piggeh helps the golden boy to his feet.

"Ya alright, man?"

"I just hit my knee, it'll be fine after a while." He lets out a small grunt as he puts pressure on his right leg, Piggeh grabs the lantern and gives it to Stephano not wanting him to bend down fearing he'll fall. "Alright we should get back to camp."

He announces but the moment Stephano takes a step his leg gives out, he would have fallen if Piggeh hadn't wrapped his arms around him and drug him back to the bed. After sitting him on the bed he knees down and pulls up Stephano's pant leg to see what the damage is, Piggeh grimaces seeing that Stephano's yellow knee has turned to a dark shade of purple with a bit of blue mixed in. Though Stephano is the most powerful fighter out of all of them he does have many weaknesses, he can't swim he sinks like a rock, and he has a weak immune system, even a simple punch to the arm can make it so he can't move it for a day at least.

"Not cool, man… totally uncool."

"It feels fine." Stephano lies somewhat knowing Piggeh would see through it.

"Maybe, but ya sure as hell not gonna be walkin' on it anytime soon." Piggeh looks at Mr. Chair. "Did ya bring any health potions with ya?" The brown haired man shakes his head, Pewdie remembers the strange blue liquid he found earlier and pulls it out of his pocket.

"Umm," He says calling Piggehs attention. "I found this in the room I woke in."

He walks over to the pink haired teen and hands him the vial, Piggeh looks at it then gets a wide smile. He hands it to Stephano who only drinks half before handing it back to Piggeh who plugs the cork into it and slips the vial into his pocket, Stephano grunts and squeezes his eyes shut. His knuckles turn white from the grip he has, he starts to sweat and breath fast as the bruise turns back to its original color. After a minute Stephano breaths a sigh of relief, with a smile he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you." He say looking at Pewdie, he stands up and limps to the door, seeing Pewdie's concern his smile widens and he lets out a small chuckle. "When the effects wear off I'll be able to walk normally." He turns to his two original companions. "You two will stick by the kings side no matter what."

He turns to the door lantern in hand and opens the door, he extends his arm so the lantern is in front of him, they leave the room with Stephano leading the way. Stephano stops and puts his hand up silently telling the rest of the group to halt, he looks around the corner to see a monster sulking around the hallway. He sets the lantern on the ground, Piggeh mouths something to Stephano in response he simply smirks and nods before going around the corner. Everything is silent until they hear a sword being drawn, the monster lets out a roar of rage, then Pewdie hears a sound that he'll never forget. A mixture of blood splattering, bones breaking, a gurgled scream, and finally a loud thud, Stephano steps back into the corridor cleaning off his now red blade with a white blood stained cloth.

"It's safe." He states before sheathing his sword after returning it to its golden shine, he picks up the lantern and they continue on their journey.

"Where's the body?" Pewdie asks noticing there's a lot of blood but no body anywhere in sight.

"Piggeh mouthed for me to hide the body when I was finished... so you wouldn't see it, my lord." After a while of walking Stephano stops and leans against the wall, worried Piggeh walks up to him touching the golden boys shoulder.

"Yo, ya alright, bro, did ya get an infection?"

"Dumbass." Stephano smiles. "The skin wasn't broken just the blood vessels." This statement makes the pink haired teen even more worried, Stephano rolls his eyes before clarifying. "A bruise is whenever the blood vessels under the skin break. The potion just wore off so my leg's a bit weak, just give me a second and I'll be fine." Stephano and Piggeh talk while Pewdie and Mr. Chair stand awkwardly waiting,

"So..." Pewdie decides to strike up a conversation with the nervous man maybe even get some answers, Mr. Chair looks over tugging at his brown hair. "You guys are siblings?"

"Hn... technically." He says scratching the back of his neck. "W-we aren't r-related b-but we all grew up together, t-took care of each other, protected each other from d-danger."

"And uh are Stephano and Piggeh umm," Pewdies face is flushed as he continues. "together?" Pewdie jumps hearing someone behind him clear their throat, he whorls around to see Stephano and Piggeh, Stephano is glaring at Piggeh whom is giving him a sly smile.

"Oh yeah that'd be nice, eh Stephano?" The pink haired teen bumps the golden boy with his hip causing him to stumble and become even more irritated. "Mmm Piggeh slide."

"Piss off, you pervert." Stephano mumbles straightening his stance and scowling at Piggeh. "I'm already in a relationship, swine. Now if you all don't mind lets get the hell out of here." He says not hiding his anger, Stephano turns around, lifts the lantern, and starts walking again his limp seems to have cleared up. After hours of walking Stephano stops in front of two large wooden doors.

AN: Thank you all for reading, I'll upload more chapters shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it." He states. "After we cross the yard and make it through the forest we'll be at the camp." Stephano says not turning around, Pewdie isn't listening though, he has his left hand on his stomach and his eyes closed.

"S-sir?" Stephano turns slightly hearing Mr. Chair acknowledge their Swedish king.

"What is this, do you have a stomachache?" Stephanos voice is laced with worry, Pewdie shakes his head letting his blond bangs fall in front of his face.

"Nah, I'm just really hungry." Stephano blows air out his nose and smirks.

"It's about that time, huh? We have plenty of food back at the camp, you may eat there." He turns back and opens the door, Stephano drops the lantern causing it to shatter at his feet, his mouth drops open and his eyes go wide as he begins to tremble.

"Stephano?" Piggeh walks to his golden friend and places his and on his shoulder giving him a small shake. "Hey bro, wh-what's wro...awwwww..."

That's when he sees it, the jawless monsters, thousands of them slowly making their way to the castle. In the distance he can see at least ten Barrel clones, men with brown hair cut in the shape of a bowl, their brown eyes are being shielded by sunglasses that are tinted dark brown at he top but fades to light brown at he bottom. They're wearing light brown undershirt with a dark brown vest covering the middle, they have brown bell bottom pants that have black stripes going down the sides. All of them have a cigarette half burned hanging out their mouths as they guide the monsters to the castle with AK-47s, Stephano regains his cool and draws his sword.

"No matter what happens," He starts not even looking at Piggeh. "stay with Pewdie, protect him if I can't get them all."

"Ya can't, there's way too many, Stephano, you'll die!" Piggeh pleas trying to change the young warriors mind. "We can find another way out, lets just go back and search."

"Do as I say!"

He shouts not caring if he alerts the monsters, he knows that the camp has traps surrounding it and the only safe route is to follow the cuts Stephano made on several trees so they wouldn't get lost on the way back. There must have been a silent alarm or a Barrel spy to alert them that intruders were trying to steal the king, seeing Stephano start to lose his mind Piggeh bites his lip and moves back to Pewdie and Mr. Chair.

"Uh... bro?" Stephano grits his teeth and looks back at Piggeh. "Just promise me ya wont die, man." He smiles at the pink haired teen his eyes full of sadness.

"Piggeh..." He turns back to the door getting ready to charge. "you know I hate making promises I can't keep."

He charges for the monsters jumping off the middle step and landing in the crowd, he starts slashing at the monsters cutting them down like they're nothing. Stephano dodges several attacks from the monsters, some narrow others cut his golden fabric almost slicing his yellow skin. Even though many of their claws pierce his skin he continues hacking and slashing the monsters as if he doesn't even feel it. The Barrel clones had run off the moment Stephano started to fight preferring others to do their dirty work for them. Soon Stephano had reduced the monsters from thousands to hundreds from hundreds to only ten, he's beaten, tired, his robes are torn and stained with blood both his and the monsters.

Pewdie watches with both Mr. Chair and Piggeh in front of him, but then he sees something in the trees, dressed all in gray he's never forget her. He nudges Piggeh and nods toward the trees causing the pink haired teen to look up, he sees Jennifer aiming an arrow at Stephano, he calls his name as Steohano kills the last monster but it's too late. By the time Stephano looks in the direction of the sound of the wind whistling past the arrow it's too close for him to dodge. The arrow rips right through Stephano's chest like it's paper causing him to drop his sword, stumble backwards, and fall hitting the ground with a loud thud. Perplexed by what just happened Piggeh abandons Pewdie rushing to his brother like friend, before dropping to his knees Piggeh looks to see that Jennifer had disappeared. He lifts the upper half of Stephano's body, he looks at Piggeh with his yellow eyes half closed.

"F-fool... I thought I told... t-told..." Stephano doesn't finish his sentence as he starts coughing and gasping for air, blood comes out with every painful cough splattering onto Piggeh's bare chest. "I-is Felix okay?" He asks using Pewdie's real name.

"H-he's fine." His voice quivers as tears brim his eyes, he lies Stephano flat on his back as he digs in his pocket and pulls out the half empty health potion. He forces the arrow out causing Stephano to shout in pain. He puts the vial up to Stephano's lips. "Drink, come on you have to."

"It... wont... help..." His voice is so weak Piggeh can hardly hear it. "priced... lung..." He mumbles spitting up more blood.

"Try... please Stephano just try..."

Piggeh says letting tears spill freely down his cheeks, Stephano parts his lips letting Piggeh tilt the rest of the blue liquid into his mouth. Soon after swallowing a wave of pain mixed with loss of blood makes Stephano pass out, Piggeh slips his left arm under Stephano's knees and his right arm under his back before lifting him up.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll be fine." He whispers.

"H-hey..." Mr. Chair picks up the stone tipped arrow and pulls a small piece of paper off of it, the paper was tied with a small piece of string, Pewdie looks over Mr. Chair's shoulder and reads the note aloud.

"'I'm sorry'."

Everyone is silent until Piggeh bites his lip and starts walking to the camp, no one speaks, the woods are deadly silent as they make their way to the camp except the crunching of leaves beneath their feet or Stephano occasionally coughing up more blood, not as much as before the potion though. Stephano moans in agony as the potion works trying to fix his severely damaged body, when they make it to the camp they see a teen maybe a few months older than Stephano shouting at several men and women. The teen is dressed in camo pants, a camo hat, and a black sleeveless shirt.

"General Bro!" Piggeh yells making the blue eyed, pure blond haired, male turn around.

"Vhat iz it, comrade Piggeh?" He jogs over seeing Stephano, his hard face twists with concern and his eyes shine with worry before the German teen regains his composer. "Vhat iz thiz, vhat happened?" Stphano's normally golden skin is now a pale yellow, his golden robes are tethered and bloody, blood drips from his mouth to his ear. "Private Cole, Private Baily! Get over 'ere!" Two men around their twenties jog over to the group, one of the men is tan with brown eyes and short brown hair. The other one is paler with dark brown hair and brown eyes, both of them wearing the same military attire.

"Yes, sir?" They ask simultaneously as they salute.

"At eaze," General Bro says making the two relax causing their right arms to fall to their sides. "Private Cole, I need you to go prepare your medical zuppliez." He says addressing the Italian male, he then turns to the paler Irish male. "Private Baily you vill ve azzizting him in ze zurgery." He then turns to Piggeh, a dark glint in his eyes. "Take him to ze medical tent." Piggeh nods before walking to the large whitish tent with the other two.


	5. Chapter 5

General Bro turns to Mr. Chair, who is still trembling from the events that just occurred, he puts his hand on the scared mans shoulder still not showing much emotion.

"Mr. Chair you vill 'ave to fill out ze mizzion report."

"B-but..." The nervous man shudders. "I-I don-don't know how to, Steph- Stephsno usually f-filled it o-out..." The German teen closes his eyes and sighs.

"I vill show you 'ow to fill it out." He takes his hand off the mans shoulder and turns to Pewdie. "Your majesty." He firmily shakes Pewdie's hand. "You muzt be ztarving, ze food tent iz over zere." He points to a white tent sitting to the right of them. "Eat az much az you vish I vill update you on Stephano'z condition." He turns and begins to walk off with Mr, Chair.

"Uh... wait!" General Bro stops and turns to Pewdie. "Will he uh... will he be alright? I mean he was shot with an arrow and said it hit his lung, we gave him a health potion but it was only half." General Bro scratches his chine.

"Vell, ze 'ealth potion may 'ave 'ealed hiz lung, if that iz ze caze then it vill ve relatively eazy to fix 'im."

"And if it didn't?" His poker face falls once more to show fear and worry before pulling it back into its emotionless form.

"Zen zere vill be nozing ve can do."

His voice is commanding but grave before him and Mr. Chair leaves. Pewdie swallows, since he created the golden teen shouldn't he be able to save him, he closes his eyes and wishes for Stephano to walk out of that tent perfectly fine. He opens them and looks at the medical tent, nothing, this isn't some magical world where a wish will cure world hunger, this is a world filled with only war waiting for its crater to set things right. He sighs going into the dinning tent honestly he would have been more surprised if it worked, the inside of the tent is large with five gigantic brown tables in it.

Two lined up on both the left and the right sides and the last one is in the vary back, the four lined up on the sides have twenty chairs lining both sides. The one in the back has only five chairs with their backs to the wall, there are eighty people in the tent ranging from young to old. He can't see their faces because they're all wearing hats that hide their features but it's clear that they're all of different races and ages, some are sitting eating and others are standing in line waiting to get their food. Awkwardly he joins them and stands at the end of the long line, a man glances back but has to do a double take before noticing who it is.

"Sir, permission to speak?" Pewdie was confused, why did this American man just ask if he could speak? He shakes it off and nods allowing the man to speak. "The king, lord Stephano, General Bro, commander Piggeh, and Mr. Chair are all able to go the the front of the line, get their food, and sit at the royal table."

He gestures to the table with only five chairs, starving and a little light headed from not eating for so long he takes the mans offer and cuts to the front of the line. Expecting to get scolded for cutting he taps a young woman on the back and asks if he could step in front of her. To his surprise the Japanese woman bows and moves out of the way looking very happy, he steps into the front of the line. A man in a military uniform glances up at Pewdie and smiles, he leaves but when he comes back he has a big juicy nine inch stake that's cooked a little more than medium rare. The smell of it is enough to make Pewdie's mouth water as he takes the plate thanking the man before leaving to the royal table, a large man at least eight feet tall pulls out the red clothed chair in the middle. Pewdie sits in it, the man pushes the chair in, salutes, and leaves. The knife cuts through the stake as if his butter and when he puts it in his mouth it practically melts to the point where he hardly even needs to chew. When he finishes eating he leaves the tent and is confronted by a dirty blond female teen, with pale white skin, and light blue eyes she salutes.

"Private Goodrich, sir, I've been instructed to take you to Mr. Chair's cabin so you can rest up for tomorrows training." Confused Pewdie asks.

"What training?" They talk as they walk to the cabin.

"We need to teach you how to fight I'll be teaching you how to use fire arms and arrows. Commander Piggeh will teach you boxing, private Cole will teach you how to throw knives, and when lord Stephano is well he will teach you how to sword fight."

"How do you know about Stephano already?" She smiles.

"News travels fast through the Bro army." His gaze moves down as worry fills his thoughts. "Don't worry private Cole is a great doctor, if the health potion worked then he'll be fine." Pewdie nods and keeps walking even though Goodrich had stopped, he realizes his mistake and hurries back to the blond haired American, they are stopped in front of an old log cabin with two windows and a door. "This is it, rest up breakfast will be at 0500, Mr. Chair said he'll wake you up."

Pewdie goes inside, there's a bed with blue blankets and a whit pillow in the upper white hand corner of the room. A stove, a sink, and some cabinets are all on the left side of the cabin, a small dresser, like the one he woke up to, is sitting beside the bed. Even though it's only noon Pewdie is exhausted and lays down in the soft bed covering himself with the warm blanket before drifting off to sleep. Piggeh storms past Mr. Chair's cabin after going to his own to take a nap.

"Commander Piggeh I vish to 'ave a vord vith you." General Bro says jogging to catch up with the pink haired teen.

"Can't it wait?" He asks not slowing down. "I have ta see if Stephano's okay, someone told meh he just woke up, dude." The young general jogs in front of Piggeh and stops his steel toed boots firmly planted in the ground making Piggeh stop.

"Hiz zword."

"What?" Piggeh asks getting angry that hes been stopped.

"He iz azking vor hiz zword, vhere iz it?" Piggeh thinks back before his eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open.

"H-he still has his knives." Piggeh says. "Take him his golden knives, dude, h-he'll be totally pumped."

"Do not tell me," He says pinching the bridge of his nose. "you left hiz zword vhen he vaz hit." Afraid of what the German teen might do he nods, to his surprise General Bro only sighs. "It vill be your duty to inform him on vhat you 'ave done, zince you're zo excited to vizit my Stphano vhy don't you try to get 'im to eat? I heard that he refuzed to eat becauze ze zurgery made 'im feel zick, I vaz on my vay to check on 'im but I 'ave a lot of vork to do. Pleaze inform me of hiz condition."

After saying this General Bro leaves to complete his paper work, Piggeh continues to the medical tent now walking instead of running. When he walks in he finds Stephano sitting up in his hospital cot, his clothes have been removed reveling his slim golden body.


	6. Chapter 6

Piggeh walks in and touches the pale yellow teens shoulder, Stephano slowly turns his head obviously weak and in a bit of pain.

"Piggeh," There is disappointment in his voice. "I thought you were Ludwig." He says using General Bro's real name.

"Ya not happy ta see meh?" He says with a fake pout, Stephano weakly smiles.

"You know I am."

"Yeah..." Piggeh rubs the back of his neck as he pulls up a brown chair and plops down into it. "How ya feelin'?" Stephano looks down at his bandaged chest, a little bit of blood is seeping through the gauze.

"It hasn't stopped bleeding yet." He says trying to change the subject. "They'll have to change my gauze again, this will be the third since I woke up."

"I'll do it." Piggeh careful unwraps the bandage by slowly unraveling it from Stephano's chest. "General Bro said you aren't eating."

"Not hungry." Stephano says simply, Piggeh give him a worried look.

"Ta get betta ya need ta eat, at least a little, man, it'd be totally uncool for ya ta live through being shot only ta die of starvation."

He tosses the old bandage into the trash and peels off the blood soaked gauze, then tosses that in the trash as well. The wound isn't swollen it's a deep small hole in Stephano's chest, blood is oozing out of the hole, Piggeh can't help but grimace at the gruesome sight.

"H-how do I clean this?"

"Clean?" Stephano thinks for a moment, he had assumed that Piggeh was simply going to change the gauze and give him a fresh bandage but seeing how bad it is, it would be best to disinfect it. "Clean away the blood with a cloth wet with warm water, put a very small amount of disinfectant on a cotton swab, and only clean around the edges of the wound."

"What about a health potion? I'm sure there's one or two hangin' around."

"No." As Stephano says this blood splatters out of his mouth which he casually wipes away with his thumb. "Relax," He says seeing Piggeh start to panic. "Private Cole said that there will be a bit of blood in my lungs for a little while. Anyways..." He says trying to get back on topic. "A health potion with this bad of a wound could kill me, we're lucky that the half one healed my lung."

Piggeh nods before searching for supplies, he starts searching in the cabinets. In the first cabinet he finds a black bucket, in the next cabinet he finds disinfectant and gauze along with several other chemicals that Stephano tells him not to touch. He tosses the two items into the bucket before moving to the next cabinet where he finds several boxes of condoms, he quickly slams it shut causing Stephano to give him an odd look.

"We've got hundreds of people here, you know, got to have some in stock. Can't have pregnant women fighting."

Piggeh nods with a heavy red blush before moving onto another cabinet. He finds the cotton swabs, he walks over to Stephano and lays the items on the bed, he then walks over to the sink and fills the black bucket with warm water. Piggeh grabs a cloth from the top of the corner that's holding cloths and needles, he dunks it into the water and rings it out before lightly rubbing the blood off of the teens chest.

"The General is really worried about ya, he even broke character the moment he saw ya, I saw his emotions and everything, dude."

"Really?" Stephano's voice is heavy with worry. "That's not like Ludwig, I've been hurt before..." Piggeh flips to the dryer side of the rag and lightly pats the water off.

"Not like this, man, if we didn't have that health potion you'd be dead for sure, hell da only reason dat uptight German isn't here 'cause he had way too much work ta do." Piggeh drips a bit of disinfectant on a cotton swab and pats all around the edges of the wound, Stephano flinches as the chemical burns and bubbles trying to clean the wound. "Damn, ya did have an infection."

"Wh-when the bubbling stops you must clean away the chemical or it'll eat away at my skin. D-do me a favor, when you go back to your cabin could you get Ludwig?"

"No prob, bro."

Piggeh says wiping away the disinfectant, when he's finished he uses the medical tape to hold the gauze over the wound. He then wraps a fresh bandage around the upper half of Stephano's body, his breath hitches every time Piggeh touches the wound while wrapping. Proud of his handy work Piggeh pats Stephano's chest making him yelp in pain and glare at the pink haired teen. He gives a nervous laugh before apologizing, Stephano sighs and nods in forgiveness. Piggeh is about to leave when Stephano calls his attention, he stops, his hand holding the entrance half open.

"Do you happen to know where my sword is? I'll need it to teach Pewdie how to fight."

Piggh stiffens hearing about Stephano's golden blade, a sword that Stphano would train with more than seven hours a day and spend the rest of the day shining or sharpening it. Stephano went to hell and back for that sword, when he was around ten he would spend days in the mines near their castle with a pick ax mining for gold to make a sword that would match his golden skin. He'd go days without eating while he looked for the element that he needed, at times Jennifer would have to go get the young boy after he had collapsed from exhaustion. Jennifer would sit in the mines smiling at how excited he would get when finding even the smallest piece of gold or she'd listen to him ramble for hours about how he would grow up to protect Pewdie. When he finally found enough gold the stone gray teen helped him melt down the gold and shape it like a sword, he would then spend days sharpening the blade until it was sharp enough to slice through a cinder block. By the time he was twelve he had the perfect sword that he had forged with his older sister, he cherished that sword more than his own life, remembering all this Piggeh frowns, he walks back over to the bed and sits in his chair right next to it.

"I'm sorry... we panicked when ya were shot..." Stephano has a slightly surprised look.

"So... what y-you left it?"

"I'm sorry!" Piggeh shots up from his chair making Stephano jump slightly. "I'm so sorry! I'll go back back! I'll get it! I'll-"

"No." Stephano interrupts his voice as well as his eyes full of sadness. "It's too dangerous, there's no need for you to risk your life. Odds are that the Barrel that shot me took it for a trophy." He was right Jennifer did take his trophy she took it to remember the fact that, in her mind, she had killed her little brother.

"Ya," Piggeh's jaw drops. "ya didn't see who hit ya?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry I've been forgetting to write these little notes, thank you all so much for reviewing. I feel that I may need to warn you that there's a gay relationship in this chapter and it's in other chapters, anyways please enjoy.

Stephano gives him a confused look.

"No, I was hit before I had a chance to see. Did you get a good look at him?"

Piggeh starts to back toward the door, he doesn't know how to handle this, Jennifer was his sister, Stephano looked up to her. How could Piggeh just out right and say that she tried to murder him? Piggeh swallows finally making it to the entrance.

"Listen," He says trying to escape. "I should rest up for tomorra, I-I have ta train Pewdie." He lies, Stephano narrows his eyes seeing through his pink haired brothers lies.

"That's odd, private Goodrich is scheduled to train him tomorrow." Piggeh bites his lip.

"Well yeah but... private Goodrich is ill and private Cole should still be tired from the surgery." Feeling a little sick and tired Stephano nods laying down in the bed, taking this chance Piggeh leaves the tent. Half way back to his cabin he finds General Bro kicking a tree, training for the upcoming invasion of the Barrel's castle. "General?"

"Ja?" He turns to Piggeh sweat pouring down his face and soaking his shirt. "How iz my Stephano?"

"A little sick, his wound won't stop bleedin' 'nd he wants ta see ya." The young General closes his eyes and sighs.

"I juzt finizhed my vork, zo I vill go give him a bath." The German teen starts to walk to the tent.

"Hey!" Pigeh yells getting the his attention. "I don't want ya molestin' muh bro, ya got dat?!" General Bro smiles, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Und vhat vill you do if I do?" He asks having no attention of fooling around with his ill warrior.

"Don't test muh, dude, it'd be totally uncool if ya made his fever go up!"

Piggeh shouts remembering how hot Stephano's body was, General Bro waves him off before walking to the medical tent. He finds Stephano laying flat on his back drenched in sweat, his breath is labored, worried General Bro walks over to Stephano, and places his hand on the young mans forehead. He pulls his hand away almost as if he had been bit, Stephano has a heavy fever blush on his cheeks as he slowly opens his eyes and weakly smiles.

"Ludwig." His voice is so weak that General Bro must kneel next to the bed in order to hear him.

"I'm zorry, it vaz not my intention to vake you." Stephano closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No it's fine... I'm glad you came."

"Ja," He runs his hand through Stephano's dirty blond locks. "How are you feeling?" Stephano moans.

"My painkillers wore off a while ago."

"You vant more?" General Bro asks trying to think about where the painkillers might be.

"No, you're here now... I want to be coherent." General Bro smiles tracing circles on Stephano's chest being careful not to hit his wound.

"I vant to give you a bath." Stephano frowns.

"Sorry, I'm way to sick to-"

"Nin." General Bro says interrupting him. "Juzt a bath, no fooling around."

Stephano smiles and nods trusting the German teen, General Bro picks Stephano up and carefully walks to the showers in the back there's a bathtub that's used to bathe the sick or the wounded. There's a bucket, a sponge, and a stool next to the tub, he carefully sits Stephano on the brown stool. He's only wearing a pair of tight golden boxers that would normally blend in with his skin but do to how pale he is they're easy to spot. General Bro peels the boxers off Stephano's sweaty body, he tosses them aside and puts Stephano in the tub that he had filled with hot water that way by the time he had gotten Stephano it'd be warm.

"I take it comrade Piggeh cleaned your vound?"

"Yes." Stephano mumbles with a slight cough, noticing the sudden change in mood General Bro starts splashing Stephano's hair with water.

"Vhat iz ze matter, iz ze vater too cold?" He asks thinking he let the water sit for too long.

"No, no... the water's fine. Uh... am I a bother?"

"Vhat?" He asks a little confused by the question.

"Am I a bother? I can't fight to protect Pewdie now..." He starts lathering Stephano's hair with shampoo.

"You vill 'eal you're ze ztrongezt varrior ve 'ave, pleaze colze your eyez." Stephano closes his eyes before General Bro rinses out the shampoo.

"I don't see how you can stand me though... I let that Barrel almost kill me and I let Jennifer turn evil... I'm useless..." After rinsing out all the shampoo and lathering in some conditioner, General Bro gets up, walks in front of Stephano, kneels down, and looks him in the eyes.

"Now lizten to me that'z enough of that talk, I vaz vorried about you in fact I ztill am. You are my friend und my lover, I very rarely drop my mazk but zeeing you like that," General Bro places his hand on Steohano's right cheek. "it zcared me. Thinking that before you left vaz ze lazt I got to hold you, touch you, talk vith you... I vaz so zcared vhen I zaw you." General Bro leans closer and kisses Stephano's pale yellow nose. "I love you." He says with a smile after pulling away and seeing Stephano's heavy blush, Stephano smiles.

"I love you too." General Bro washes the conditioner out of Stephano's hair and starts rubbing his body with the sponge that he just put soap on. "Do you think we could save Jennifer?" The question almost makes General Bro choke on his own tongue, he was surprised by the question thinking Stephano would have wanted revenge for being shot.

"Vhat? But zhe..." One look at his face and the general realizes that Stephano hadn't seen his shooter, when he first heard about it he was enraged.

_Flashback_

"Vhat?!" General Bro slams his fists down on his brown desk. "That fucking bitch tried to murder her own brother und ze only thing zhe can zay iz 'I'm zorry'!?"

He continues to slam on the desk until his hands are red and ready to bleed, breathing hard he kicks the desk over. He looks over at Mr. Chair who is trembling but knows that General Bro would never harm him. In anger General Bro picks up his desk chair and throws it at the wall hitting with a loud 'thump', he then goes over and starts kicking and stomping on the chair until it's broken into several pieces. He goes over to Mr. Chair and drops to his knees.

"I'm zorry." He mumbles tears filling his eyes.

"It is okay," Mr. Chair strokes the young Germans hair. "I know you are mad, I am mad too, Stephano is my son and Jennifer is my daughter. Piggeh was a real h-hand full so Jennifer mainly raised Stephano, but that didn't make him any less my son."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, I apologize in advance if I messed up the Italian words. Thanks for reading enjoy!

Mr. Chair reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a photo and hands it to General Bro. In the middle of the picture is Jennifer in here right arm she's holding Piggeh around the neck with her arm, Piggeh has his right hand holding Stephano's left hand. Stephano is also being held in the same fashion as Piggeh, both Stephano and Piggeh look to be about six years old, Jennifer looks around sixteen. Mr. Chair has both hands on Jennifer's shoulders, he looks to be about twenty seven, they all have wide smiles on their faces.

"That was eleven years ago." Mr. Chair lets tears fall down his cheeks. "Stephano and Piggeh were p-playing so it t-took me and Jennifer almost twenty minutes to get them to stand still."

"I remember zeeing thiz framed in Steohano's room, it vaz taken five yearz before ve became friendz, nine yearz before ve got together." Gneral Bro stands up as does Mr. Chair, slipping the picture back into his pocket. "Vell I vish to check up on Stephano," He wave before opening the door. "please inform a private to clean my office."

_End Flashback_

"She what?" Stephano asks confused as to why he stopped mid sentence.

"Nozing... n-nozing at all." He says as he finishes washing Stephano. "Can you valk?" Stepahno closes his eyes.

"Not very well but," Stephano slowly stands and steps out of the tub using General Bro's shoulder to steady himself. "I can stand." General Bro goes to the front of the showers, grabs a yellow towel, brings it back to Stephano, and wraps it around his waist, Stephano smiles. "Yellow's my favorite color."

"I know." He says patting Stephano's back. "Do you vant me to take you back to the medical tent or to my cabin? I 'ave an extra bed." He says as he grabs Stephano's boxers before picking up Stephano, and carrying him out of the showers.

"Your cabin, it gets really cold in that damn tent."

General Bro smiles before taking his golden warrior to his cabin, his and Stephano's cabins are much bigger than the others do to them building them their selves. Since General Bro's hands are full Stephano opens the door. Being much bigger than the other General Bro requested that he have two beds that way he could take care of Stephano when he's ill. His cabin is simple it only has two beds, a dresser, and a chin up bar above the door. He lays Stephano on the bed on the left side of the room and covers him with a blanket.

"Now then, you 'aven't eaten all day zo in ze morning you muzt eat."

"I'll try..." Stephano says closing his eyes.

"Nozing bad, I'll juzt 'ave them make you zoup."

Stephano hums before drifting off to sleep. Pewdie sits up in his bed and looks around the large room, it's a nice room with walls painted white, the bed he's sitting in is completely red. He looks over to see his sleeping girlfriend whose bed is the same color as his, her long brown hair is messy, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes are closed as she sleeps. Her skin is tan but paler than most Italians because she moved to Sweden with Pewdie, he smiles it must have all been some crazy dream. He lets her sleep knowing she was up late doing a fashion video for her YouTube channel, he gets out of bed only wearing a pair of pale blue boxers. With a yawn the dirty blond Swed turns on his computer waiting for his Adventure Time background to pop up after the Windows loading screen is finished.

He trudges into the kitchen for a glass of water and a glazed doughnut, he grabs a clear glass cup and fills it with tap water he then rummages through a bag full of doughnuts until he finds the last glazed one. By the time he makes it back to the computer room he had finished his doughnut and is halfway done with his water. He drops the water and lets out a shout of surprise mixed with the shattering of the glass, on the mounter is no longer the playful cartoon but a woman dressed all in gray. Her left hand is pressed against the glass, her right hand is crushing the pale body of the golden warrior that Pewdie cherished more than his other imaginary beings. He's got blood dripping from his mouth and nose, his eyes aren't closed they're rolled into the back of his head so you can only see milky white and little blood veins.

She has a crazy smile, her eyes are huge and show murder, Jennifer. Pewdie looks down at the shattered pieces of glass floating in the water that it once concealed, he tells himself that it's just a sick joke from Marzia for waking her up in the middle of the night with his screaming. He grabs the blue broom and dust pan and begins to clean up the mess, he then grabs a mop too clean up the water. When finished he gets on his hands and knees checking for any little slivers of glass he may have missed, finding none he goes over to his computer. He tries to change the background but every time he attempted it Jennifer would slam her hand on the screen and tighten her grip on Stephano making him spit blood that splattered on the screen.

He gives up, plugs in his camera and starts downloading his fifteen to twenty minute long videos, he leaves the camera and goes to make sure he didn't wake Marzia when he yelled. He pokes his head into the room to see the Italian woman still sleeping soundly in her bed, a little gray pug with its left eye missing walks up to him and barks. He quietly picks the little dog up so it won't wake his girlfriend, the pug has a black dog collar around its neck with a little blue dog tag that revels that her name is Maya. Maya licks his face as he carries her to the kitchen where her food and water bowl is, he fills the dogs food and water bowl with puppy chow and water. He watches the little rescue eat before going to check on his download, when he gets there everything is working fine but he finds something new on his creepy new background. Blood trailing from left corner of her mouth, right nostril, and both eyes with the words: **YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME! **in big bold letters. Pewdie takes a few steps back, there's no way Marzia could have gotten up and had enough time to photo shop that in while he fed Maya. He rushes to his room, drops to his knees, and shakes Marzia awake.

"Mmm..." She sits up rubbing her eyes. "What is the matter, Felix?" She asks in her thick Italian accent, she doesn't know English very well so she rarely speaks it but Pewdie has been teaching her how to speak it.

"D-did you happen to mess with my desktop?" She gives a sleepy but confused look.

"Cosa? No, I didn't touch your computer. Perhe?" A little frightened Pewdie drags her out of bed and takes her to the computer room.

"See it's..." He trails off seeing his normal background of Finn and Jake's tree house, getting on her tip toes Marzia kisses Pewdie's cheek.

"Maybe you should eat something, si?" Pewdie sighs, maybe he was tired and hadn't eaten enough causing him to see things.

"Maybe you're right, lets go out to breakfast, I'll go get dressed."

He kisses her cheek before going to the bathroom to get dressed, while he passes the bathroom mirror he notices something strange. He backs up and looks in the mirror, it's not his reflection though, it's a Barrel clone the sixties style man gives a wide toothy smile before the power goes out. It's so dark Pewdie can't see his hand in front of his face but it's morning, the windows shine with sun but none is coming through the window, he calls for Marzia but gets no answer. He stumbles out of the bathroom being careful not to trip on anything, he calls out again but still doesn't get a reply. Pewdie shivers feeling something long and slimy wrap around his body, he grunts trying to break free but the thing only tightens its grip. He can feel its breath as it gets closer and whispers into his ear.

"Why won't you love me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Pewdie shouts as he bolts up right in the bed, breathing fast and sweating he fractionally looks around the small wood cabin. It wasn't a dream, he was really sucked into a war of his own making, if he hadn't made Jennifer to be his own punching bag then she would have never snapped. What does she even want from him? Make him into a slave, kill him so no one else can have him, or torture him for the rest of his life while healing him with those damned health potions. He shakes off the thought as Piggeh comes bursting into the cabin.

"What happened, are you alright?!" Pewdie nods still trembling from his nightmare.

"Y-yeah... yeah just a uh a b-bad dream." His clothes are soaked with sweat.

"Come to my cabin, I have some clothes you can borrow so you don't catch a cold." Pewdie gets up and follows Piggeh to his cabin.

"So is Stephano alright?" Pewdie says making conversation.

"He's got a fever but should be fine... which is totally awesome." Piggeh says after redressing his king in a ripped up long sleeved pink shirt and tethered brown pants. "Sorry, I don' wear these too much so they're just kind of old winter shirts that that I've been uh told ta replace. Stephano really like ta look out fer muh." As they walk out General Bro bursts out of his cabin, leans in the doorway, and shouts for Piggeh. Confused Pewdie and Piggeh both walk over to the German teen.

"Comrade Piggeh, I need you to get me a bowl of zoup all broth nozing more, I alzo meed zome flu medicine Stephano's fever is getting rather high." He then slams the door shut not wanting to answer any questions, Piggeh turns to Pewdie.

"I'm gonna go get the medicine, you should totally go a head ta the food tent."

He says before jogging off to the medical tent, the pink shirted man makes his way to the food tent and enters. As he does so all of the soldiers get out of their sets and bows to their king in his early twenties, he walks to the front of the line trying to ignore them. He's a little embarrassed that he's wearing pink in front of so many people, he gets his food which is eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Half way through his meal he sees Piggeh rush in with a dark red bottle with the words 'Cold and Flu relief' in red bold letters, there's a small picture of a charry on the bottle.

"Yo, bro!" He calls getting the chiefs attention. "I need a bowl of beef broth and a turkey sandwich, make it ASAP man." After getting the food he runs to General Bro's cabin. "How high's his fever, Bro?"

"That'z GENERAL Bro to you," His voice is irritated and demanding but his face shows no emotion. "und hiz fever, from vhat I can tell, iz around one hundred und two maybe one hundred und three. No reazon to panic but I vill need to ztop it from getting any higher." Piggeh always had a short fuse when it came to General Bro since he didn't show his emotions to much, it always made his seep with anger.

"Do ya even care that he's sick or is your god damn-" Piggeh doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence before an old revolver is pointed at his head.

"You dare doubt me?" His voice is a low angry growl, his face now shows pure anger and rage burns in his eyes. "You vanted to zee my emotions, vell..." He presses the barrel of the gun to Piggeh's forehead. "vhat do you think? I 'ave been up ze majority of ze night vorrying about Stephano, und if you think I'm afraid to zhot you, you're vrong."

The German sighs before placing his gun back into its holster, he murmurers an apology before going into the cabin shutting the door with his foot. He sets the tray on his bed before going over to the golden boy, his skin is a light yellow and he's drenched in sweat. His breathing is greatly labored, his eyes are glazed over with fever, and he has a heavy fever blush on his cheeks.

"You zaid you vould eat." He says as he helps Stephano sit up and props up pillows to make him more conferrable before setting the tray on his lap.

"I-I don't think I can..."

"Then don't." He states simply as he pulls up a chair, sits in it, and swings his right leg over his left. After a couple moments Stephano notices that General Bro isn't eating his food.

"Uh... Ludwig?"

"Ja?" He doesn't look at Stephano as he tips the chair trying to reach a book sitting on his bed.

"Why aren't you eating?" General Bro lets out a small chuckle as he gets the thick book simply titled 'Holocost'.

"I vill eat vhen you eat." He says flipping to the last chapter of his book which explains the fall of Hitler.

"But you have low blood sugar, you'll pass out."

"Ja..." He says turning the page of his book. "und you vill not be able to take ze medicine until your belly iz full. Zo I vill eat vhen you eat." Stephano pouts and crosses his arms.

"Fine, you need food more than I do, lets see who cracks first." General Bro chuckles.

"Very vell." Pewdie just walked out of the food tent when he's confronted by private Goodrich.

"Hey!" She solutes.

"U-uh... at ease?" She relaxes letting her right hand fall to her side.

"If you're ready I need to teach you how to shoot."

"A shotgun?!" He yells getting excited.

"No..." She says slowly easing his excitement. "I'm just gonna show you how to shoot hand guns and arrows."

"Oh... well yeah lets go, bro." He and private Goodrich start to walk into the forest.

"I got the shooting range all set up for us, we don't have to much time to train so we only have today, we'll be training all day if needed." They get to the sight where there are targets everywhere, some hanging on trees others sitting on the ground, private Goodrich hands Pewdie a Glock. "This is a nine milometer gun also known as a Glock, it's just your stranded hand gun. Not too powerful but when we face the Barrels I'll give you a I'll give you two forty five calabers, we have a limited supply of ammo so you'll only get the clips in those guns."

Pewdie nods not really wanting to fire a gun, he had fired a gun a few times in his life but now he'll be training with the intent of taking another persons life. Being that it's a mindless Barrel clones life it's still a living person he's be ripping away from their family. He looks at private Googrich as she sets her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down, they're just Barrel clones the only real one is the main Barrel and he's probably going to be with Jennifer."


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer, that's another thing what will happen with her, will he have to kill her? If so what would Stephano think? He sighs and points the gun at one of the targets on the ground, before being able to shoot the blond haired private makes him lower his gun.

"Here." She says handing him a pair of ear plugs before putting in her own, Pewdie slips his ear plugs in before aiming again at the target on the ground. He closes one eye, takes aim, and shoots. He doesn't hit the middle of the target but he does hit right above it, private Goodrich nods as she looks at his work. "Not bad, sir, not bad at all." He smirks while twirling his gun.

"A lot better than you thought, huh?" She smiles, though he sounds calm and happy the hand holding the gun is trembling.

"Yeah, now," She goes over to one of the targets hanging on a tree, grabs it and gives it a good push making it swing back and forth. "lets see how you do with a moving target. The Barrel clones may be mindless but the main Barrel will notice that we're in and start giving orders to fight back." Pewdie aims and shoots again this time hitting it dead sender, he can tell by private Goodrich's face that she's impressed. "Wow... I didn't think you could hit it, uh no disrespect my lord." Pewdie shakes his head.

"No I didn't think I could either..." She smiles.

"Well, lets hit off a couple more rounds and then move on to cross bow."

Pewdie nods. Back to General Bro's cabin, General Bro carelessly tosses his book onto his bed, not happy with the past history of his people. He's not feeling well, nauseated, light headed, shaky, and off balance, Stephano's not feeling any better either. Nauseated, light headed, stomach ache, and some pain in his wound, the German teen gets up and starts pacing the room trying to keep himself from stumbling. After he succeeds to pace the room without stumbling twenty five times he decides to work out while waiting for his boyfriend to break. He takes a running start, jumps, and grabs onto the chin up bar above his door, this takes Stephano by surprise making his jump.

"Ludwig, are you sure you should be working out?"

"Ja," He pulls himself over the bar and holds before letting himself dangle from the bar. "I muzt be in top zhape in order to fight." A wave of dizziness washes over his causing him to let go of the bar and slam onto the floor landing on his side. After a moment of laying on his side waiting for the dizziness to to subside, when it does he gets up and stumbles back to his chair. He moans rubbing his side, Stephano's face is painted with worry.

"Are you alright?" His voice heavy with worry.

"Ja, landed on my damn gun." He pulls out his revolver and examines it for any damage, finding none he puts it back in its holster. Stephano sighs bafore picking up the now warm bowl of soup.

"Alright I'll eat half... maybe more."General Bro smiles knowing he's won and starts eating when Stephano does, the warm soup coats Steaphno's soar, empty stomach making him feel much better, when finished General Bro makes him take two table spoons full of medicine. "Ludwig?"

"Ja?" General Bro asks looking through the drawers at the bottom of his bed for a new book.

"You never answered my question."

"Und vhat question vould that be?" He asks looking at a copy of 'Dracula' published all in German.

"Do you think we can save Jennifer?" In shock he drops the book back in the drawer.

"V-vell I think that iz up to her, veather or not zhe vantz to be zaved. If zhe triez to kill ze king ve vill 'ave no choice." Shephano smiles.

"Then we can save her, I know Jennifer she would never hurt a fly. I know what you're thinking, what about Piggeh? Well I think all of us have wanted to kill Piggeh at one point or another." General Bro shuts the drawer not really feeling like reading anymore, he stands up and sits on his chair.

"Vhat if zhe hurt you?" Stehano shrugs still smiling. "Vhat if zhe killed me?" His face falls.

"Th-that wouldn't happen..."

"Vhat if?" He presses.

"You're a master with guns, you know eight different types of hand to hand combat and you're pretty damn good with a knife. There's no way she... she could kill you. No one can kill you!"

"Vhat if?" He says once more hearing panic rise in Stephano's voice.

"There is no 'vhat if'!" He yells. "You can't die you're too strong!"

"Lizten," General Bro's voice is tough but firm as he takes Stephano's hand. "You are a mazter zwordzman but you ztill got ztruck vhen you veren't paying attention." With his free hand he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper, he lets go of Stephano's hand and hands the note to him. Shephano unfolds the paper and after reading it hope fills his eyes.

"Jennifer!" He laughs. "This is Jennifer's hand writing! Does this mean shes sorry for joining the Barrels?" He shakes his head, not giving Stephano a straight answer he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Mr. Chair found that, he found it on ze arrow that almozt killed you. Ze arrow inztead of having a metal tip had a ztone tip."

"But..."Stephano's face falls once more. "the only one who uses stone weapons is..." Stephano trails off. "No... no, no no, no, no!" No, you're lying!" He yells slamming his fists on his knees.

"I vould never lie about zuch a zing."

"Th-then you're playing a joke! A sick joke! Just like when you told me Piggeh had died in battle, nothing but a sick twisted joke!" General Bro grabs Stephano's face and forces him to look into his eyes. "I am not lying und believe me... I vish I vaz." Stephano's eyes fill with tears, the German teen sits on the bed allowing Stephano to hug him and bury his face into the teens chest letting himself cry as hard as he can.

"Why?! Why, I loved her! I adored her, she took care of me, she loved me! I looked up to her, she was my sister! MY FUCKING SISTER!" General Bro strokes Stephano's hair trying to calm him down but at the same time letting him vent. "We did everything together... everything... we were happy... we were a family..."

"I know." He pats his boyfriends back. "I know."

"Everything..." Stephano's sobs are slowing down as he snuggles deeper into General Bro's chest. "Ludwig... everything was perfect... we got together... th-three years..." He hugs Stephano.

"How about thiz, after thiz vhole mezz iz over vith ve move in together?" Stephano looks up, his eyes are red and puffy.

"What?" A bit disgusted by the snot running from Stephano's nose to his mouth General Bro pulls a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wipes Stephano's nose.

"Ja, ve 'ave been friendz for zix yearz, loverz for three of them. Ve get along great zo I zee no reazon vhy ve zhouldn't... uh... vell you get ze point. Zo vhat do you-" He's interrupted by Stephano wrapping his arms around his throat and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes! I'd love to! Why did you change your mind? I've been proposing this for some time but you always shot me down." General Bro gets a heavy blush and pulls away so he can look Stephano in the eyes.

"I hate zeeing you thiz zad, zo after everyzing iz zaid und done... I'd like to zee you vith that zame twinkle in your eye. Und I'd like to zee you... vith that fiery zpirit... th-that I fell in love vith." He says the last part fast and turns away showing that he's a bit on the shy side with the subject.


	11. Chapter 11

"Vell then!" He stands up and forces Stephano to lay down before covering him. "All that crying probably made your fever vorze, you muzt zleep. I 'ave vork to attend to zo I vill be out for avhile." General Bro opens the door to leave with the breakfast tray in hand.

"Uh... Ludwig?"

"Ja?" He asks looking at the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too... und I vill try my bezt to zave Jennifer." He then leaves, back at the shooting range Pewdie fires off more shots at moving targets hitting all dead center, he laughs as he twirls the empty gun.

"Great job." Private Goodrich claps before taking away the gun and handing him a cross bow loaded with one arrow. "Alright, now we move onto arrows with these you have to account for the wind. We'll be in the castle most of the time but they might be guarding the door." Pewdie wets his fingers then sticks it in the air to check the wind, finding it calm he aims at the target on the ground and fires. The arrow sticks in the middle, private Goodrich is amazed at how good Pewdie is at shooting. "Wow... well I guess we can move onto a moving target and then we can go get some lunch after that we can fit in training with private Cole."

She says swinging the target, Pewdie aims and shoots hitting it dead center, he smirks before giving the cross bow back to the blond, they go to lunch. At the Barrels castle Jennifer sits in her stone throne on the very top floor of the castle. The walls are made of gray stone and the floors are concrete, also in the room is a man in his late forties. He looks just like the Barrel clones but much older, his brown hair is beginning to gray and he has a white bushy beard. He stands looking at the back wall which is made completely of glass, Stephano's sword is mounted on the wall.

"Jennifer," The main Barrel calls getting the young woman's attention. "we now know where the camp is. Why is it that we do not invade?" Jennifer clears her throat, gets up, and walks over to the main Barrel.

"With Stephano dead," Her voice shows that she's still grieving for the 'death' of her little brother. "their best chance is General Bro who'll be too grief stricken ta fight." Confused the main Barrel turns to face her.

"How do you know he won't want revenge?" Jennifer sighs.

"General Bro and Stephano were a team and a strong one at that. Apart the two are powerful but have more openings so even if dat's true he'll be in a blind rage and easy ta kill. Now if ya don't mind could ya leave me alone?" The main Barrel nods.

"Yes, I need to feed the clones anyways." With that he leaves, Jennifer picks up a picture of Stephano she has sitting on the arm of her throne, she remembers when he was almost erased.

_Flashback_

Stephano had been acting strange, he didn't train or sharpen his blade nor did he want to go hang out with Piggeh. He'd hung out with Sargent Bro but all he'd do is nap on the German teens lap while he read. Jennifer notices the strange behavior and confronts him about it, she looks all over the large eight story castle until she finds him slowly walking down the stairs to the first floor landing. Given how slow he's moving and that his room is on the fifth floor she can only guess how long it took him to get all the way down there.

"Stephano, we need ta talk." The golden boy stops and sits on the steps feeling drained of energy, Jennifer sits next to him. "Are you alright, you've been actin' strange lately and it's startin' ta worry me." Stephano leans on the wall before answering.

"I've just been feeling really tired lately... it's just because Pewdie hasn't called me for a while." Stephano moans and rubs his legs."My legs are killing me, they feel like jello and pin needles." Jennifer rubs Stephano's back.

"How long's it been since he called you?" Stephano pushes down on his legs trying in vain to make the dull throbbing pain go away.

"Two... maybe three months."

"Vhat?" Sargent Bro asks walking up the stairs, he kneels in front of Stephano. "That iz very dangerouz. He hazn't forgotten about you haz he?" Stephano mumbles something making Sargent Bro get closer in order to hear him. "Vhat? I didn't catch that."

"'M tired... could you take me to the couch?"

"Ja." He picks up the young warrior and carries him bridle style down the stairs to the couch. He tries to head for the door but is stopped when Stephano grabs his shirt, it's hot out so he's wearing camo pants, military boots, and a tight white shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Training, love." He kneels down and pecks Stephano on the cheek. "I'm getting cloze to becoming ze general, can't zlow down yet. I vill visit after I'm finished." After saying this he leaves, he then leans against the two large doors when they're shut. "I'll 'ave to zee if I can do anyzing."

"Really, now?" Sargent Bro jumps after Jennifer emerges from a stone wall, do to her skin and clothes she can blend in with stone and become almost invisible.

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You zneaky bitch," Sargent Bro snarls, the two never got along and the feud between them only got worse when him and Stephano started dating. "You vere eaze dropping on me, veren't you?"

"Listen here ya damn Nazi." Sargent Bro growls but allows her to continue. "I'm just as worried as you are so I say we call a truce and ya tell me all ya know."She holds out her hand waiting for him to either slap it away or shake it, Sargent Bro sighs before shaking her hand.

"Very vell, this happened to a private I uze to train vith. He ztarted feeling tired und drained of energy zoon it got zo bad he couldn't get out of bed, he got incredibly ill until he ztarted to dizappear from ze bottom up. Limb by limb ve zlowly lozt him, it vaz not fazt, und it vaz not painlezz. It vaz zlow, it vaz painful, und there vaz not a damn zing ve could do."

"S-so he'll just..." Jennifer stutters horrified by what she's heard.

"Ja, death iz one hell of an enemy."

"What do we do?" She asks chewing on her thumb nail.

"I vill keep an eye on Pewdie's YouTube page, zee if any of ze videoz pertain to Amnezia. Ze only zing ve can do iz vait und hope he at leazt zayz hiz name in a game."

"So basically..." She trails off.

"Ja, ve can't do anyzing but vait."

The stone woman goes into the castle after Sargent Bro leaves. About two weeks later Stephano got worse, wasn't able to keep food down after a while even water became a chore, he was in too much pain to sleep, and was in constant agony. Sargent Bro was there as much as he could be but he wasn't too happy about seeing his lover in such condition and not be able to do anything. Piggeh couldn't even bare to go into the room knowing he wouldn't be able to keep a strong face seeing his golden brother in so much pain. Jennifer was always there by Sargent Bro's side as he held Stephano's and Jennifer lied through her teeth saying everything would be okay. Soon Stephano's legs and pelvis faded from his body, Sargent Bro decided to stay the night to confront the dying warrior. He had fallen asleep in the hard wooden chair he had sitting next to Stephano's when he was awoken to a strange yet familiar sounding voice.

"WHAT... it's beautiful!"

"Pewdie?" He mumbles still half asleep then it hits him. "Pewdie!"

"Ow! Why would he do that?! Oh I know what you're names gonna be..."

He picks up what's left of his young warrior and runs down the stairs waking Jennifer in the process, the last flight of stairs he comes to he jumps twisting his ankle on the landing. Ignoring the pain he sprints to the door and kicks it open, Sargent Bro sees Pewdie naming a small strange looking creature.

"Stephano." Pewdie says typing in the name.

"Pewdie...?" Stephano weakly looks up.

"Ja, he'z calling you, come on you know I can't valk through vith you." Stephano's legs and pelvis slowly fade back into their solid form.

"I'm... going to live?"

"Ja, that bitch of a zizter you 'ave told you you'd be okay, und you zee? Who zayz hookerz can't be right?" Stephano laughs and lightly punches his German boyfriend.

"Be nice." Sargent Bro lowers him to the ground and lets Stephano steady himself on his shoulder.

"That iz me being nice, 'ave fun, lead our king to zafty!" He waves as Stephano walks through the portal before it disappears, Sargent Bro lowers himself to the ground. "Ah, damn..." He mutters rubbing his ankle, Jennifer walks next to him and sits down. "What, bitch?" Jennifer rolls her eyes.

"Shut up you bastard... I thought Pewdie was gonna let him die." Sargent Bro glares at her.

"He vould never."

"You need help?"

"To ze couch? Ja." Jennifer helps Sargent Bro to the couch.

"Thanks for savin' my brother." He shots her a glare.

"I vaz not zaving your brother, I vaz zaving my boyfriend, und I guezz you're not a total bitch." She smiles knowing that that's the closest she's getting to a thank you.

_End Flashback_

That was the first time Jennifer ever questioned Pewdie ever since that day when she was forced to watch her little brother wither in pain and agony she never thought of him the same. She was stunned that Stephano had held nothing against Pewdie for what he had done, no matter what he still shows his undying loyalty to his king. Sargent Bro had a bit of a grudge until he became General but Jennifer, her hatred just grew and grew until she snapped. She had tried to convince Stephano on more than one occasion that Pewdie was bad, bringing up everything she could think of that Pewdie had done. She even brought up the fact that Pewdie made him gay remembering that when he first dealt with it he wasn't happy, Stephano just smiled and said that if it wasn't for that he would have never gone out with General Bro.

General Bro and Stephano were such a good team when it came to the battle field Jennifer had to take out one of them. If she had killed General Bro Stephano would have come at her in a blind rage so as much as she didn't want to she had to take care of him, she had no choice at least that's what she told herself. She puts the picture face down on the chair before leaving the room.

_I had no choice but to kill him... right?_

Back at General Bro's cabin Steohano lays in bed letting the full impact of what the German had told in sink in. His sister, someone he loved, trusted, and looked up to tried to murder him. All the happy moments they had playing, training, anything they did together, even going to the store brought him great joy. He starts to question if she ever even loved him, maybe it was all an act, he's starting to get angry. Stephano can feel anger start to consume him, he closes his eyes trying to calm down knowing General Bro would be beyond mad if he were to go insane and make himself worse.

He thinks back to when he was a child always getting mad and losing it, Jennifer would hold him and rock him singing a French lullaby until he calms down. He felt so warm and happy back then, the way she hugged him and sung. She sung beautifully it was calming and soothing it would be impossible for her not to calm him. He loved her, he loved that song, he loved the happy family, and perfect life he had but now just because of one incident his happy life was ripped apart. He didn't know weather to blame Pewdie for forgetting about him or himself for being too weak to stop himself from disappearing, Piggeh hasn't been played longer than Stephano but do to his determination he hasn't been erased. He should be stronger, stronger than anyone, Stephano opens his eyes and smirks.

_I might not have my sword but I DO have my knives and I WILL get Jennifer back. _Soon he finally drifts off to sleep, Pewdie walks out of the tent talking to an Italian man.

"Man, my girlfriend watches Cutiepie's videos all the time, as you can tell I'd rather be a Bro."

"Uh yeah thanks, man, Marzia works hard too."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading. I might not be able to update for a while because school is starting back up, if I forget just send a review and I'll be sure to post the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

This is the first time since Pewdie's arrived at the camp that someones not at his beck and call, or praising him for something he hadn't done.

"So you'll teach me how to throw knives?" It didn't sound too hard after all he aced shooting so this should be a walk in the park.

"Yes sir, Stephano's also a great knife thrower but he's a far better swordsman."

"So he's good with blades?" He nods.

"Any blade you can think of from heavy to light and thin to thick, he's the best we've got even the general can't beat him. He prefers to use his own golden sword but since he lost it he'll probably use his golden knives."

"How many knives does he got?" Private Cole hums.

"Only two but they're about the size of small swords, from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger." He says extending his arm outward to show the length.

"So... what's the difference between them and his normal sword? They sound better." Pewdie asks a little confused.

"His sword is just a bit longer than them so when in battle he'll underestimate the distance and leave himself open for attack." They get to the training area, it's the same area as before but the targets that were shot and burned have been replaced with new clean targets. "Alrighty then, lets get started!" The Italian man claps before handing Pewdie several knives. "Just throw them at any target ya like, lets see how well ya aim." Pewdie throws the knife at a target on the ground but completely misses, he tries again only to nick the side of the target. "Alright..." Private Cole rubs his chin. "this may take a while." Piggeh jogs over to Private Cole.

"Yo bro! Have you seen General Bro?" He nods and points to the generals office at the top of a hill outside of the forest.

"I saw him heading for the office before I got the king, if he's not there he should be at the cabin with lord Stephano."

"Thanks, ma..." Piggeh trails off as a chill runs up his spine, he spins around to see Private Baily leaning against a tree smoking. "Private?" He blows smoke out his nose before smirking.

"Yes, sir?" Piggeh narrows his eyes at the Irish man.

"Nothin'..."

He says discarding the odd feeling of being watched, he leaves to find General Bro. When he gets to the old log cabin he knocks on the door expecting to get yelled at by the short tempered general for disrupting his work. He's about to turn and leave figuring that he's with Stephano when the door opens reveling the sick looking teen.

"The hell?" Piggeh grabs General Bro's shoulders. "What the fuck happened to you?!" He sees General Bro's face twist with anger after showing pain for a moment.

"Ztop yelling." He demands. "It'z juzt a concuzzion, if I ztay avake I vill be fine." He swats away Piggeh's hands. "I got 'urt vhen ve first tried to invade ze caztle, it zhould go avay in a few dayz. Look if Stephano zeez me like thiz he'll 'ave a damn panic attack. He zhould be vell zoon, I vant you to look after 'im."

"Sure thing, man," He says with a nod. "but what if he asks where you're at?"

"Paper vork." He states leaning in the doorway. "I've got a lot of paper vork to do zince he vaz zhot... ve vill be attacking zoon." Piggeh gives him a confused look causing the teen to let out an irritated sigh. "Do you even read thoze damn reportz I give you?! Jennifer made that potion out of her own blood, zweat, und tearz, vhen it vears off Pewdie vill be suck 'ere vorever. Ve 'ave five dayz to get Jennifer to return to uz or die."

"If we lose?" General Bro's face darkens.

"Then vho knows ze zings that damn bitch vill do to him." He twitches and rubs his throbbing head. "Juzt look after him... I've got vork to do."

Not letting the conversation continue he slams the door shut leaving the pink haired teen to do as he was told, a dark figure peeks out from behind a tree as Piggeh turns to leave. He walks into General Bro's cabin, Stephano is sleeping flat on his back, sweat rolls down his face and he has a heavy fever blush on his cheeks. Piggeh smiles and sits down, he's seen that look on his big bros face before, the young warrior is dreaming of the time he first met General Bro when he was just a little private.

_Flashback_

Stephano was only twelve, Piggeh had gotten the dreaded summer cold and wasn't allowed to play, not because Piggeh would get worse but because if Stepahno got it it'd be two times as bad. He ran around the house, read, watched T.V., and played video games but Stephano quickly became board of them all. He begged Jennifer to let him work on his sword but since he passed out and had a small seizure do to lack of food, heat, and dehydration she wouldn't allow it. She even sat at the entrance of the mine so he wouldn't sneak in, little Stepahno runs up and down the stairs trying to tire himself out so he can take a nap or fall to create something at least a little entertaining. Before either can be fulfilled Mr. Chair caught the boy and scolded him telling him that Piggeh was trying to sleep and that he's making too much noise.

Stephano pouts as he looks out the window still winded but not tired enough to sleep, he sees a hill. A huge hill with one big healthy green tree on top of it, he smiles and lets out a happy chuckle before dashing out the door, Jennifer sees him and asks where he's going in such a big hurry. Stephano stops, he's wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt so he won't get heat stroke again. He explains that he wants to go play on the hill and waits for he to approve of him going, she's a little unsure about letting him leave but lets out a sigh and smiles seeing how happy he is.

"If ya start feeling dizzy come right back home, got it kid?"

She says messing up his long blond hair, Stephano glares at her half halfheartedly while fixing his golden hair, he agrees before running off to the large hill. At the top of the hill he finds a boy who's a couple months maybe a year older than him, the blond haired blue eyed boy has a large stack of comics sitting beside him. He has two leaders of lemonade sitting beside the colorful books with some crushed up ice in the bottle. In his hand is 'Batman and Robin' issue twelve, he doesn't seem to notice Stephano. Stephano walks over and sits next to him, without looking the boy reaches over, and hands Stephano a comic.

He mutters a thank you before he starts reading a first issue of 'The Flash', they sat there and read for what felt like twenty minutes but in reality was two hours. The boy went through several of the comics while Stephano had trouble reading them because of all the strange colors and odd word bubbles. Stephano is now sweating and getting very thirsty, before he can even contemplate on going home the strange boy shoves the lemonade at him. Stephano takes it and takes a drink letting the sweet and tangy liquid wash over his taste buds, he loves lemonade but Jennifer rarely makes it.

"Thank you," He says capping the yellow liquid and holding out his hand to shake. "nice to meet you." The boy casts his comic away and shakes Stephano's hand.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Ludwig but people call me Private Bro. Und your name, French boy?"

"Uh Stephano... j-just Stepahno." He studders recognizing the accent, Private Bro notices this.

"Vhat'z vrong, are you alright?" He asks letting go of Stephano's hand hoping he didn't pass a illness onto him.

"N-no I mean it's just... Jennifer told me that uh German's are evil..."

"Evil?" He asks with slight amusement. "How are ve evil?" Stephano shrugs. "Vell I azzure you that I'm not evil, a little blood thirzty but not vor you." He says with a smile.

"I like your accent, it sound commanding." Stephano says pounding his chest, Private Bro laughs.

"I like yourz az vell, it'z zoothing." Stephano laughs.

"Wonna come over my house? It's that big mansion over there." He says pointing at the mansion, he can clearly see Jennifer looking for him but ignores it, he's never had a friend before and is excited to finally see someone who doesn't live with him. "Where do you live?"

"Over there." He points at a military camp with thousands of people walking around.

"Are you real?" Stephano asks.

"I'm juzt like you, zomeone made me to lead the Bro army, I take it from your gold zkin you vere made from king Pewdie."

"Mmm-hmm, so what do you say?" Private Bro smiles.

"Ja." Three months later Stephano comes running into his backyard were Private Bro is practicing kick boxing on a tree.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig!" He jumps almost falling, startled he runs to his golden friend.

"Vhat, are you alright, are you 'hurt?"

"Nope, look!" He pulls out a bullet made of pure gold.

"Oh... I'm zorry Stephano but az I've zaid before I only uze lead bulletz." Stephano laughs.

"No silly, you can keep it as a good luck charm, you don't have to use it." Private Bro smiles taking the bullet.

"Thank you very much Stephano, I'll alwayz keep it vith me."

_End Flashback_


	14. Chapter 14

What he said was true, Piggeh had seen General Bro take the bullet out of his pocket and kiss for good luck before battle on more than one occasion. Stephano had made it from left over gold from his swords and knives, General Bro always keeps it on him and vowed never to use it unless he absolutely had to. Stephano hums before opening his yellow eyes and sitting up.

"Piggeh?" He says wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here? You know Ludwig doesn't like you in his cabin."

"Yeah," Piggeh rubs the back of his neck. "he's gotta lotta paper work ta do he as... well told muh ta look after ya." Stephano smiles.

"That's nice, I'm feeling a lot better and a little hungry. What time is it?" He looks at the small digital clock sitting on top General Bro's small dresser.

"Ah... three forty-six pm, you've slept most of da day away, bro." The pink haired teen helps the golden warrior out of bed. "Let's getchea some pants and get somethin' ta eat."

Piggeh goes through General Bro's drawers and finds a pair of blue jeans with the fibers worn around the knees. The German teen is much taller than Stephano so even though the waist line is about the same fit the jeans are very baggy on them. When they were younger the two were about the same size, but General Bro had to go on a mission for about three months and when he came back he was two feet taller than Stephano.

"I look ridiculous." Stephano pouts tugging at the pants.

"No one's gonna be lookin' at your pants, they'll be way too amazed by how awesome ya are at healin' so fast." Piggeh says rolling up the pant legs so he doesn't trip.

"I'm still pretty sore but other than that I do feel a lot better than I did last night." They walk out of the cabin, Piggeh keeps a protective hand on Stephano's shoulder just in case he relapses, in the distance is a man watching the two walk. "Piggeh?" Stephano talks when they're about halfway to the food tent, Piggeh's making them walk a snails pace so it's taking much longer than usual."Why didn't you tell me Jennifer shot me?" The pink haired teen bites his lip so hard that he thinks he may draw blood.

"I-I... I couldn't... I d-didn't know how to."

Piggeh had a feeling that General Bro would tell Stephano about Jennifer, he could never keep a secret from the golden boy. Stephano expected that answer given that if it were the other way around he wouldn't know how to tell Piggeh. Out of the corner of his eye Stephano spots a sickly looking general leaving the bathrooms wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Stephano pulls away from Piggeh and rush to General Bro whom looks surprised to see him out of bed.

"Ludwig, are you alright?" Worry weighing heavy in Stephano's voice

"I'm fine, I juzt took a health potion vor a concuzzion I got vhen ve tried to take the caztle back, it's taking its tool on me but I vill be fine. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but a lot better, you know that health potions take one hell of a tool. Why aren't you resting?"

"I vaz but... ulp..." General Bro pales as his stomach starts to grumble. "E-excuse me..."

He mumbles before covering his mouth and dashing back into the bathroom house. Health potions are great for wounds but one big draw back is they force you to go through the pain of what would be spread out through a about a month to a spand of twenty to thirty minutes. If Stephano had taken a full health potion when he was shot it wouldn't of saved him, it would have only accelerated the rate of his death and the intestacy of his pain. Piggeh pats Stephano's shoulder.

"C'mon, we'll check on him afta we eat." Piggeh pulls him away before Stephano can fight.

"Wait, Piggeh I need to see if he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine." Piggeh says effortlessly dragging him to the tent, Stephano is still weak so that makes it easier for the party pumped teen.

"What if he needs someone to hold his hair?" Piggeh lets out a laugh.

"With all that gel in his hair? I've seen him fight dat shit can really hold."

"Gah... what if he collapses?" Stephano says getting mad.

"Ya lived through a seizure, he can live through a couple."

"That's not funny." Stephano growls.

"It wasn't a joke." Piggeh states, Stephano twists out of Piggeh's grip, grabs his throat, and slams him onto the ground. Murder shows in his eyes as he pins the teen to the ground, there's a low growl emitting from Stephano's throat.

"How dare you speak of him that way." His voice is low and angry. "I never spoke of the whores you brought home, how dare you even utter my loves rank." Seeing Stephano's already lost it he tries to calm him down.

"St-Stephano, maybe I took it a bit too far. I-I'm sorry I nev-" Piggeh is interrupted by the force of Stephano punching him in the face.

"No lies! I'll make you pay, I'll make you, Jennifer, and the Barrels pay! I'll make you all pay!"

He delivers another forceful punch to Piggeh's jaw causing a bit of blood to drip from the right corner of his mouth to his ear. He lifts his fist to punch the pink haired teen but is tackled to the ground, put in a head lock with one arm and the other persons arm is binding his together.


	15. Chapter 15

"Release me you basturd! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Ssshh... Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman, en sucant monpouce jecoutais mendormant."

Stephano starts to calm down hearing the song that Jennifer use to sing to him when he use to get this way. Tears gather at the rim of the teens eyes, every time he comes back to his senses he's afraid that the person he took his rage out on won't forgive him.

"Cette chanson dauce, je veax lanchanter pourtoi carta peau est douce comme la mausse des bois." It's the end of the small lullaby, Stephano is now crying full force as the person holding him slowly loosens their grip and lets go. "It'z alright, you're fine now"

General Bro was the one singing, the still sickly looking teen had left the bathroom just in time to see Stephano hit Piggeh. Stephano had a really short fuse when he was younger so General Bro had learned the song by heart and practiced it until he was so good he could hide his strong German accent. He holds and rocks Stephano as he cries into the German's chest, he rubs the golden boys back as Piggeh stands wiping the blood from his mouth. He kneels next to the two rubbing his sore jaw.

"It's not your fault buddy, I shouldn't a said dat."

"Zaid vhat?" General Bro glares. "I 'aven't zeen him thiz mad at you vor ze longezt time." Piggeh laughs nervously, he and General Bro aren't too close but don't fight as him and Jennifer because General Bro only finds the party pumped teen annoying. General Bro is also known to have a shorter fuse than even Stephano and is almost impossible to calm down although he's not as violent as the golden warrior.

"I just... said a little somethin' bout ya..." He sighs surprisingly not angry.

"He'z very ztrezzed, I vould careful vith vhat you zay." They all stand up, General Bro helping Stephano, for a moment the golden boy had thought that Jennifer had returned. "Love," General Bro tips Stephano's chin so he's looking at the German. "I vant you to eat zomezing und come to my office. Comrade Piggeh," He turns to the shirtless teen. "I vant you to check on Pewdie und private Cole, if he can hit at least ze zide of ze middle teach him 'ow to fight. Ve vill be attacking in two days."

"What?!" Piggeh shouts. "We can't do dat! No one's ready!" General Bro pales and places his hand on his stomach showing that the potion is still working on his system.

"Ugh... ve don't 'ave time to vaste, ve muzt attack az zoon az pozzible." He lets go of Stephano and wraps his arms around his stomach and moans before continuing. "Zhe zaw you flee vith Stephano, ja?" Piggeh shrugs. "Vell, if zhe did vho knowz 'ow long until they attack uz. Pluz if ve vait too long Pewdie vill be ztuck here vorever." He grunts tightening the grip on his upset stomach. "Now... if you'll excuse me." He mutters before rushing to the bathroom to hopefully take care of the rest of the health potion.

"Well, ya heard 'em lets eat!" Piggeh and Stephano start to walk to the food tent again.

"He only told ME to eat. Uh... I'm uh I'm really sorry I hit you." Piggeh smiles.

"No prob, bro, I shouldn't a said dat bout da general anyway, besides I deserved a lil punch nowe and then."

"Little?" Stephano laughs. "You were bleeding."

"Pfft! So what? I bit my cheek." Piggeh pushes Stephano making him stumble, Stephano rams his shoulder into Piggeh. Given his weakened state he only makes the party pumped teen stumble, the two pal around until they walk into the tent. "Ya go a head and get cha food, I gotta announce the change in plans."

Stephano cuts to the front of the line while Piggeh picks up a glass, a spoon, and climbs on top of a chair. He taps on the glass but only grabs Stephano's attention who smirks at him for not getting anyone elses attention. He taps on the glass again but fails once more, he taps it again getting frustrated, he taps it too hard making the glass shatter and causing him to shout in surprise. All eyes are on Piggeh now except for Stephano's who's holding his stomach as tears roll down his face from laughing, Piggeh clears his throat.

"I've got an announcement to make, first of can someone come over 'er and clean dis up? Secondly no one come over 'er without shoes. Down ta business, we'll be stormin' da Barrel's castle da day afta tomorra." The crowd of Bro's gasp, they didn't expect to be attacking so soon. "Now ah know ya thought we 'ad more time but da general said we gotta attack soon or our king is gonna be stuck 'er forevea. If he's stuck here, me , Lord Stephano, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer would all slowly disappear and the Bro army would fall apart. So I want everyone ta eat a big dinna and rest all day tomorra. Thanks for your attention."

Piggeh says stepping down from the chair being careful not to step in the glass, out the corner of his eye he sees Private Baily leave the tent looking strange but ignores it knowing that General Bro would kick his ass if he left Stephano alone to chase a private. General Bro stumbles out of the bathroom rubbing his sore stomach, he feels a hand on his shoulder but in his weakened state he simply looks over to see if he'll need to fight. It's Mr. Chair who has a slightly concerned look on his face.

"You are not getting ill so close to the attack, are you?" General Bro shakes his head.

"Nin, ze 'ealth potion I took vor my concuzzion finally vore off, my ztomach ztill hurtz und my 'ead iz killing my but I vill be fine." Mr. Chair chuckles.

"Oh I did not doubt that." He pats General Bro's back as they start to walk. "It is great that Stephano found a nice man like you." General Bro's face flushes red before he changes the subject.

"J-ja... zo 'ow are you holding up?"

"Me? Fine. Why?" Mr. Chair asks his hand firmly planted on the stumbling General's right shoulder.

"Jennifer vaz your daughter, I'm zure you're grieving juzt az much az ze otherz. Unlike him though... you feel alone, ja?" They stop outside General Bro's office cabin, Mr. Chair lets go of General Bro's shoulder as they both sit on the steps on the cabin. "Vhen Stephano felt alone he 'ad Piggeh und vhen he felt unloved I ztepped in. At firzt vhen you vere all alone Jennifer came in, juzt a little ztone baby, then Stephano, und not even a veek later young Piggeh. You all became a happy family your only care in ze vorld being Stephano's veak immune zyztem, you thought that vould never end." They all did have happy memories from what use to be their mansion but is now the Barrels base.

_Flashback_

"Ow damn it dat hurts!" Piggeh shouts as Stephano disinfects his wound after a sip of healing potion almost closed it up.

"Shut it." He demands not in the mood for Piggeh's whining.

"How could she do dat?! She was our sister!"

"Shut. Up."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, school. But I give you two! Two chapters! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
